onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolat
Chocolat (ショコラ, Shokora) is a member of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates who masqueraded as Nami. Her Bounty is unknown. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) Chocolat is a short middle aged potbellied woman who bears little resemblance with the real Nami. She has a wide face (similar to Sandersonia) and short hair with a bun near top of her head (possibly because in the wanted poster Nami was tying up her hair for the picture). She wears a polka-dotted top and a skirt, baring a rather portly mid-drift contrasting Nami's slender figure. On her left shoulder she has the same tattoo as Nami. She also wears black high heels. Gallery Personality As with the rest of her crew, Chocolat uses the reputation of the real Straw Hats to intimidate others. Unlike the real Nami, she brags about "her" bounty, despite it being particularly small for a Grand Line pirate, and shown to be very vicious, not hesitating to threaten someone with her flintlock pistol. Upon the truth coming out, she was discovered to be very cowardly, begging Caribou for mercy. Chocolat shows more of a kinder side as she begged Caribou to release Drip and showed concern when he was released. Relationships Friends/Allies *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco Family Neutral Rivals *Nami Enemies *Navy *World Government Abilities and Powers Like the rest of her crew, Chocolat is seen wielding a flintlock pistol, in the anime its the same one used by Black. It was obvious that she had a weak will as she easily fainted from Luffy's Haki. She also apparently has no fighting capabilities which is typical for a fraud. Another sign of her weakness was that she was captured and easily brought to her knees by the Caribou Pirates. History Past Synopsis She was first seen with her crew in a bar at the Sabaody Archipelago. After Nami turned down her captains invitation, she unwittingly bragged about being worth 16,000,000 berries to the bounty owner herself. As her crew advanced, she fell victim to Usopp's Pop Green. Chocolat and the other fakers get struck by a gigantic lightning bolt created by Nami's weapons. She then follows Fake Luffy in his search for Usopp and Nami, but end up encountering the real Luffy. When Fake Luffy tries to attack the real one, Chocolat and the other Fake Straw Hats fainted due to Luffy's Haki. She is soon woken up by Fake Zolo and Fake Sanji. She shivers from the after-effects of Luffy's Haki. She is then seen in Grove 46 with the other Impostor Straw Hats when Fake Luffy makes his speech to their new recruits, and when her captain tried to make an example out of the real Luffy. When Sentomaru brought Pacifista units and Marine soldiers to interrupt their meeting, Chocolat ran with the rest of the impostors out of fear, and she foamed at the mouth with the rest of the crew when the real Luffy revealed himself. Chocolat and the other Impostor Straw Hats (sans Black, Cocoa, and Fake Chopper) somehow escaped the battle but were being held captive by Caribou and Coribou. The fakes beg for their lives as Coribou prepares to bury them alive. As Caribou and his crew later disembarked to hunt down the real Straw Hats, Chocolat's current status is unknown. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists